


期末作業

by mf4002



Category: redvelvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mf4002/pseuds/mf4002





	期末作業

【seulrene】期末作業

裴柱現哭得很傷心，纖細肩膀像是隨時都會被淚水壓垮。

這是康澀琪看見的第一幅圖景，傷心的裴柱現，她的嫂嫂，四個小時前在電話那頭顫抖著嗓音說：「澀琪，我知道妳在學校有很多事情要忙，但是如果可以，能請妳回來一趟嗎？妳哥哥出事了。」

對於一個美術學院的學生而言，生活軌跡向來悖逆於正常作息，別人睡覺的時候她們熬夜趕工；別人起床的時候，她們繼續埋頭。正值期末，她確實有很多事情要忙，但裴柱現的聲音緊抓住她的心臟不放，為了維持心臟正常跳動，她決定回去一趟。

買最近一班的長途巴士車票趕回首爾，康澀琪只背了一個雙肩包，衣著單薄，她在車上睡睡醒醒，旁邊的座位沒有人，她把雙肩包抱在懷裡。四個小時以後，她縮著身子走進首爾的寒風中，直奔哥哥康永錫位於江南區的珠寶工作室。

她是在辦公室樓下看見裴柱現的，事發現場已經封鎖，除了檢察官和鑑識人員，那間位於六樓的珠寶工作室儼然成為禁地。她聽見身旁的鑑識人員說，哥哥被水泥封得像一顆沒有光澤的大鑽石，幾乎看不出人形，黑灰色的堅硬水泥切邊工整，像被誰細心雕琢過，八心八箭的那一種。鑑識人員還說，這少說也用了五、六十包水泥，兇嫌有很大的機率具有相關背景，而人就陳屍在展示櫃旁的地板上，屍體後方玻璃櫥櫃裡陳列著無數顆耀眼動人的鑽石，卻沒能為那塊巨大的水泥增添任何一絲光澤，宛若天堂與地獄的交界突然濃縮在同一個空間裡，縱然他們這些鑑識人員經驗豐富，也不免覺得毛骨悚然。

哥哥早已經被運走了，康澀琪因而只捕捉到鑑識人員的轉述，以及裴柱現就快要崩落的情緒，她想接住她，於是脫下外套，包覆住對方顫動的肩膀，她語氣溫緩，找不到適當的言語，冰涼的掌心只能不斷撫過裴柱現僵硬的手臂，她說沒事了，姐姐，都沒事了。

康澀琪很少喊裴柱現嫂嫂，除非康永錫在場。而如今康永錫面臨永久的缺席，康澀琪自然而然地，任憑那聲姐姐一同墜入風中。

裴柱現雙眼通紅浮腫，她精疲力盡，最後一點力氣用來抬頭看向康澀琪，如同從惡夢中醒來。

＊

很難想像幾星期前，她們和康永錫還在同一張餐桌上吃飯。康家父母過世得早，長兄如父，長嫂應該如母，但三個人簡簡單單一頓飯，沒有話家常這件事，多數時候只有筷子敲擊瓷碗邊緣的聲音，像食堂裡被迫併桌的陌生人，然餐桌下的暗潮是如何沉默地湧動著，康永錫並不知道。康永錫和康澀琪長得不太像，康澀琪是無害的小動物，康永錫是野心勃勃的獵豹或者更精準一點，像河馬，溫吞只是外表，他殘暴的内核往往只在第三世界的塵土裡盡情飛揚。關於這一點，康澀琪和裴柱現都知道。

作為一名寶石獵人，康永錫經常不在家，他會在戰事頻仍的第三世界為了一顆不起眼的小鑽石不眠不休，他深入礦區，同時直達槍口。當他在餐桌上開口，有七成的機率是為了講述他驚心動魄的非洲大冒險，至於剩下那三成，夾雜著要裴柱現為他添飯的指令，或者問問康澀琪的近況。

康澀琪多半低著頭，像個素行不良的壞孩子，一手藏在桌下，另外一手拿著鐵筷，夾起一塊裴柱現做的排骨。她很忙，兩隻手分頭進行著的工作都與裴柱現有關，於是沒有太多搭理兄長的機會。她會在忙完以後看向康永錫，然後開口：「哥，你又瘦了，不如別那麼常去非洲買寶石了，我聽說那邊幾乎都是雇用小孩去挖寶石的，太殘忍了，而且礦區那麼危險，妳多留在家裡陪嫂嫂，不是很好嗎？」

在這句話以後，連接的是康永錫唯一深情的瞬間，那一隻領地遭受侵襲的動物，轉過頭，試圖望進裴柱現的眼底確認一些什麼，卻往往只能看到裴柱現頭頂的髮漩，精緻的側臉藝術品一般地，還有幾縷髮絲勾向耳後。

康永錫可能也沒那麼在意，他答得漫不經心，卻也認真無比：「澀琪啊，那是因為妳不懂，就跟哥哥也不知道妳在美術學院到底學些什麼一樣，寶石很容易讓人著迷的，妳在那個地方只會看見漫天黃沙，沒有任何高聳的建築物，去一個礦區要耗費五、六個小時的車程，路上偶爾還會遇到劫掠的匪徒……」

「哥哥你接下來是不是又要說，如果不是因為這些漂亮的寶石，你是不可能遇上嫂嫂的？」康澀琪雙頰被食物塞得鼓鼓的，就著含糊嗓音連忙搶道。

康永錫猛地拍桌，嚇得裴柱現身手摀住耳朵，以為哪裡又在施放煙花。

「啊我們澀琪真聰明！如果不是我當年在肯亞挖到那顆鑽石，我不會有資金設立自己的珠寶品牌，更別說請到柱現當我的代言人了，所以……」

哥哥的聲音低沉粗曠，是被風沙札實磨礪過的頻率。康澀琪沒有繼續聽下去，她不是那麼懂，但她看過一部電影，那個曾在另外一部電影裡隨著一艘排水量五萬多英噸的船沒進深海的外國男人，幾年後帶著一把槍，為了開採鑽石，在第三世界裡闖蕩。男人演技精湛，康澀琪看得目不轉睛，以為自己是因為太專心又或者太容易心軟的緣故，才會在觀影途中掉下淚來。

她確實不太懂，然哥哥賺來的鈔票上除了承載無從消弭的銅臭之外，還有血的味道，腥味厚實，是用人命堆疊而來的，一層又一層，缺乏仁慈的罅隙。這個她明白。

幾年前康永錫賺足資金終於開設自己的品牌，在業界風評不錯，幾個月後決定與韓國興盛的娛樂產業結合，找來當時知名的女演員裴柱現當代言人，聽說是哥哥親自決定的。裴柱現人氣很高，演技深受好評，在風光拿下幾座演技大賞以後又一次攀頂，接下代言。

宣傳照裡的裴柱現穿著西裝，頭髮俐落扎起，胸口躺著一顆細緻的鑽石，切面細膩，找不到瑕疵駐足的縫隙，那條項鍊如水流滑過她的鎖骨，最後匯聚成那一點奪目的晶華。宣傳照的成片定調為黑白色澤，雕刻光影最純粹的美，也把陪柱現雕成一朵孤懸的花，通常會出現在白雪皚皚的山崖邊，或者神話裡。為此，康永錫相當滿意。

代言記者會結束以後，康永錫向裴柱現要了連絡電話，約會無數次，在裴柱現拿下青龍獎最佳女主角以後宣布結婚。

相識多年的好友在婚禮前夕問裴柱現，怎麼突然選擇走入婚姻？彼時裴柱現無意識轉動著中指上的戒指，一枚再普通不過的銀製戒指，然後文不對題地說：「他還有個妹妹，很可愛，之前在公司樓下的咖啡廳打工，妳應該對她有印象，笑起來眼睛彎彎的，人還有點呆呆的，妳如果要她在紙杯上畫畫，她會答應妳，然後怎麼畫都是同一隻熊……」

好友擰擰眉，笑著拍了拍裴柱現的肩膀：「才怪，那個妹妹從來沒幫我畫過紙杯，更別說什麼熊，好啦柱現，這到底是怎麼回事，妳是因為害羞談論婚姻，所以乾脆談起別人家的妹妹？妳可不能這樣轉移話題，快點告訴我，為什麼突然想結婚？」

裴柱現低下頭，轉著戒指的動作未停，她就這樣一直轉、一直轉，轉到最後誰也不記得裴柱現到底說了沒有，一如沒有一個人正確記得康永錫的名字。彷彿這場婚姻也只是一場戲，康永錫是劇本裡虛構的名字，因此裴柱現甚至還聽過熟識的經紀人哥哥開口問道：「妳老公叫康永俊嗎？」

「你說的是裴勇俊吧。」裴柱現挑挑眉，笑著回應。

那一年康澀琪即將就讀大學一年級，婚禮前一天她提前回家準備相關事宜，康永錫和一群朋友前往私人招待會所狂歡，早就不見人影。她百無聊賴躺在沙發上吃著洋芋片，聽見門鈴被按響：叮咚——

她不會知道命運的聲音竟是如此俏皮而短促的音節， 油膩膩的手指還來不及擦拭，就在玄關旁的屏幕看見裴柱現的臉，一張明顯被淚水造訪過的臉。

康澀琪下意識握緊拳頭，轉身想走，然而對方渲染著哭腔的嗓音不只穿透對講機，也逕直越過那扇門，在慌亂中形成令人暈眩的雜音。她聽見裴柱現說，開門吧澀琪，我知道妳在家。

裴柱現在婚禮前一天喝醉了，帶著滿身酒氣把自己丟進康澀琪懷裡，她想直視康澀琪的眼睛，無奈眼前視線模糊，似是被困進鑽石打造的迷宮，看著康澀琪被殘影切割、分裂，唯獨切不斷對方眼裡的霧氣。

擱在桌上的那罐薯片還沒蓋上，原味的，落在指尖的是幾抹細碎鹽粒和油膩，也落在裴柱現的外套上。康澀琪扶著裴柱現，低聲說：「姐姐。」見裴柱現意識不清，恍若被極大的傷心籠罩著，她又喊了幾聲，好像除了姐姐這兩個字以外的任何字句都會使她哭泣。

裴柱現腳步不穩，她是一塊在水面上漂流的木板，殘破且失去方向，只能靠在康澀琪的胸前，對方穿著一件寬大的針織V領毛衣，裸露的肌膚和她被酒精燙過的臉頰一樣，燒灼著相同溫度。她明顯感受到額角被擠壓、撞擊，讓她想起某場哭戲，哭到聲嘶力竭以後，接踵而來的就是這樣的痛感，哭久了很像是種懲罰。

那天晚上裴柱現一直哭，哭到讓人以為她剛從一場葬禮中離開，她哭得太傷心了，康澀琪不知道該怎麼辦，她不見得比裴柱現開心，她只是沒有哭。於是康澀琪只好吻她，親吻沿著淚痕蜿蜒，小心翼翼地，彷彿正在為了日後的生活設下第一道界線。她說姐姐，不要哭了，妳要結婚了，我也該練習喊妳一聲嫂嫂了。

然後裴柱現真的就不哭了，她的眼淚遂住進康澀琪心裡。她停下抽噎，右手中指上的銀製戒指將在今夜過後成為指節上的陳跡，她貪戀地轉了幾圈，隨後摘下戒指放進康澀琪的掌心：「澀琪，妳會相信我嗎？相信這一切都不是我的本意。」

是康澀琪先在這個過於漫長的夏季遇見裴柱現的，她在一家知名經紀公司樓下的咖啡廳打工，藉以消磨開學前的無聊白日。她見過很多大明星，卻只在裴柱現一個人的咖啡紙杯上畫一隻專屬小熊，小熊偶爾還會跟一隻小兔子依偎、嬉戲。康永錫永遠不會知道這件事，正如同他第一次帶著裴柱現和康澀琪吃飯的那個晚上，他始終想不明白，妹妹康澀琪是從什麼時候開始喜歡喝酒的？他只覺得康澀琪握著高腳杯的姿勢十分逗趣，五根手指頭緊緊抓住細瘦的杯腳，像個逞能的小孩，以假大人的姿態。

而銀製戒指是她用打工存下的錢買給裴柱現的，戒指內圍印刻著縮寫——BJH。

她說姐姐，我原本想要把我的名字也刻進去，但是那樣好像太自私了，所以我只留了妳的。妳只要記得那是我送的就好了，姐姐，妳可不可以不要嫌棄我。

康澀琪的聲音很軟，一塊不加任何人工色素的軟糖，綿軟的像朵雲，很適合用來作夢。

彼時裴柱現答應了，她說我怎麼會嫌棄妳送給我的東西，康澀琪，我很喜歡妳，妳要聽清楚了。

康澀琪都聽見了，餘音還在迴盪，而裴柱現就要成為哥哥的新娘。那一晚她沒有回答裴柱現的問題，相不相信都不重要了，她賭氣似的推開裴柱現，像個著急的小孩，說因為吃了薯片，全身油膩不堪，她要去洗個澡，請裴柱現坐在客廳等她，裴柱現沒有逃，看著康澀琪把戒指收進口袋裡，試圖褪去溫潤的外殼。半小時後康澀琪決定讓進入成為佔有與報復的起點。她哪裡也不去，戲謔地將歡愛痕跡藏在客廳的每一個角落，甚至差點撞倒沙發邊的落地燈，燈影搖晃，黏膩的光暈撒在她們交纏的身體上，分不清光影該如何歸屬，康澀琪只記得裴柱現喊著自己的名字——澀琪、康澀琪。

她們名字從此覆上一層朦朧暈影，她自己看不清。

據說每個人在攀上頂峰時的反應各異，有人不停傻笑，有人甚至會哭。但康澀琪只是抿緊唇瓣，在她就快要想起和裴柱現曾經的告白以前，她嘗到嘴角的腥甜，那股奇異的滋味將她領向陌生的岔路，她於是開口，她說嫂嫂，預祝妳新婚愉快。

然後裴柱現就笑了，笑得很荒涼，她咬了康澀琪一口，在對方肩上落下粉紅色的齒痕，「澀琪，妳還沒回答我。」

會相信她嗎？相信一個人走進婚姻並不是出自本意，在雙方都是成年人的前提下。

康澀琪還是沒有回答，預期中的沉默很快就被夜色沖散了，她看著裴柱現的側臉被光影映出另外一張臉，略為扭曲地附著在輪廓之間。她閉上眼睛，發現還有一聲嫂嫂哽在喉間，說不出口。她把裴柱現抱得很緊，天真地以為只要這樣就不會失去任何東西。

＊

她在婚禮上獻唱了一首Brian McKnight的Back at One。

康永錫難得紅了眼眶，轉頭在裴柱現的額上輕輕落吻，裴柱現維持女演員一貫的優雅，在切下象徵婚姻圓滿的三層蛋糕以後，端著平穩的音調向台下媒體宣布，婚後將會全面息影，過去她在各式劇本裡演繹過許多角色，而如今她將專心扮演一名妻子。她說了扮演兩個字，這兩個字在當晚被挪用進無數新聞稿裡，一字不改，情真意切。

康澀琪看著台上的裴柱現，她的嫂嫂，她曾經的情人，遠比鑽石耀眼。因此她想不透康永錫何必奔往遙遠的第三世界礦區，有裴柱現不就好了嗎？她不明白。

什麼也不明白的康澀琪在夏天的尾聲離開首爾，前往一所知名的美術學院就讀，日以繼夜地獻身，將自己投入各式創作技法中。她只在空閒時才會回到首爾，和康永錫夫婦吃一頓靜默的晚餐。

最後一次相聚就落在事發前的兩個星期，康澀琪隨口問裴柱現今晚桌上會不會出現泡菜，裴柱現穿著一件兔子圖案的圍裙站在廚房，轉身看向康澀琪，她說不會，你哥最近剛從尚比亞回來，突然說不想吃泡菜了。

康澀琪低下頭，嗓音有些悶悶的，她說可是我喜歡。

「小孩子不要那麼挑，有什麼就吃什麼吧。」

裴柱現比寶石還耀眼的這件事是事實，康澀琪倚在廚房門邊仍然深有所感，她嘆了一口氣，康永錫正坐在客廳和客人講電話，講到激動處，嗓音隨著幾縷淺淺油煙，在這個家裡徹底失真。康澀琪突然感到一陣委屈，像被誰丟棄，因而桌上有沒有出現她熱愛的泡菜並不重要，她是這個家裡最適合游離的一塊拼圖，她於是癟癟嘴，在裴柱現要她幫忙擺放碗筷以前扯開嗓音，她說我不餓，我先出去了。

康永錫太忙了，沒有注意到大門曾有過兩次開闔，一次來自康澀琪，一次屬於裴柱現，電子鍋裡的飯正好發出嗶嗶兩聲，進入保溫模式，他當然也不會察覺。

離別的那一晚康澀琪沒有哭，婚禮上她更不該哭，然而飯桌上沒有一道菜是屬於她的，她在走向便利店的路上因此落下幾滴眼淚，以為深沉夜色足以為她掩護。她走進便利店的冰櫃買了一支冰淇淋，穿著一件毛絨絨的焦糖色外套，結帳以後坐在便利商店旁的階梯上，讓自己看起來很像一隻從動物園裡逃出來的熊。

真正從動物園逃脫出來的熊，也許可以等到一支適量的麻醉針，可康澀琪很清醒，沒什麼比失落更清醒的事情了。她手裡的那支冰淇淋是牛奶口味的，被甜筒餅乾支撐著，裹夾進入冬後的夜風。

裴柱現在十分鐘後踩著拖鞋追了上來，沒穿外套，身上還是那件兔子圖案的圍裙，沾著些許水漬。

新科影后嫁做人婦已經足以成為媒體追逐的焦點，而如今嫁做人婦的新科影后正穿著一件兔子圍裙，在風中近乎披頭散髮。她目光柔和，可惜不停閃爍的老舊路燈發揮不了任何作用，甚至無從映照出她和康澀琪的影子。

裴柱現的眼光再柔和也無濟於事。

她看著康澀琪大口大口咬著冰淇淋，不讓舌尖分得半點甜頭，似在懲罰誰一樣。

她想開口，但康澀琪卻搶先一步：「姐姐，回去吧，哥哥在家等妳。」

「妳真的想吃泡菜我就弄，其實家裡還有。」

「不用了姐姐，我不要了。」

康澀琪說她不要了，冷風灌進裴柱現單薄衣衫裡，順勢將兔子圍裙吹掀一角。裴柱現低擰著眉，一聲低斥裡飽含著濕潤水氣，她自己不明白，不明白自己為什麼在息影以後突然失去一個演員最基礎的業務能力，譬如角色的轉換。

她以嫂嫂的身分對著康澀琪斥責，她說康澀琪，誰教妳這樣跟我說話了，卻在這句話講完以後傾身吻了上去，像一對爭吵過後的戀人，試圖用一個吻醞釀愛意。

沒吃完的冰淇淋無辜落了地，康澀琪失去她最珍惜的餅乾甜筒，而後得到一個莫名其妙的吻。她就著滿嘴甜膩，冰涼的唇瓣被奶香浸濕，她輕而易舉被裴柱現圍捕，就在便利店旁的階梯上。路燈閃了幾下，失去它最後的光亮。

只剩下便利店流洩出來的微光，在親吻的空檔映照著裴柱現頸間不尋常的紅腫痕跡。

康澀琪還沒弄明白這個吻的身分歸屬，她雙手緊扣住裴柱現瘦削的肩，焦急地差點找不到自己的聲音：「這是怎麼回事？我哥弄的？」

裴柱現不說話了，掌心乾裂，她握不緊拳頭，只好低頭把唇瓣咬得死緊。

「這可不是親出來的，怎麼回事……姐……我是說，嫂嫂。」

太狼狽了，餐桌上沒有泡菜，冰淇淋摔在地上，如今連稱謂也跟著混亂。

裴柱現搖搖頭，索性牽起康澀琪的手，像牽著一個走失的小孩。她說沒怎樣，我們回家吧，飯還是要吃的，我答應妳，下一次回來一定讓妳在餐桌上看見泡菜，妳不要生氣了，一直吃冰的對身體不好。

路燈徹底壞了，她們借便利店裡的光將彼此看得更清楚，也許是光線過於微弱，以至於那個晚上誰也得不到真正的清醒。康澀琪最終甩開裴柱現主動包覆的手，她不甘示弱地反握住裴柱現冰涼的掌心，她說我不是小孩子了，嫂嫂，也請妳聽好了。

康澀琪已經分不清她嘴裡的甜膩是否全然來自於那一支可憐的冰淇淋，她已經很久沒和裴柱現接吻了，最多也只是餐桌下臨時的挑弄。她很累了，卻還忘不掉裴柱現頸間的傷。

她在回家的路上縮進康澀琪的外套裡，毛絨絨的，是愛情離開後的氣味。

＊

裴柱現又一次夢見了黑暗路燈下的吻，在她掙脫重重夢境醒來以後，她頭腦昏沉，唯一記得的只剩下這個不是夢境的夢境。那確實不是夢境，她只在夢境裡重演兩個星期前的真實場景，多麼弔詭的一件事情。

兩個小時前她剛從殯議館離開，在眾人的努力下，康永錫終於從那一顆灰沉的鑽石裡重見天日，只可惜他再也看不見了。死因是鈍器所致，幾處明顯外傷落在後腦勺，死亡時間研判已經有三到四天，但因為兇手利用水泥封屍的技巧十分熟練，彷彿雕塑一件藝術品般，所以屍體腫脹狀況並不那麼明顯。她忘不掉康永錫的臉，即便那張臉已經不再會對她漾開任何笑容了，逼迫的、猥瑣的、虛情假意的，都不再會有了。

但她還沒醒過來，她是被康澀琪扶進臥房的。

相驗結果出爐以後她像是經歷一場大劫，渾身力氣在瞬間被抽光，她只能握住康澀琪的手，並藉著最後一點知覺明確感受到藝術學院的學生有多辛苦，康澀琪的掌心起了繭，也許是因為握著畫筆，又或者是拿著其他課程所需的工具。她在回程的車上握著康澀琪的掌心，聽見那道十分適合用來作夢的聲音對她說：「睡吧，到了叫妳，我會保護妳的，姐姐。」

臥房裡只留了一盞小燈，恍惚間她像是聽見誰的手機響起鈴聲，不是她的。不是她的，應該就是康澀琪的，但是康澀琪沒有接，她只好赤著腳，像遊魂，讓自己成為空蕩房子裡唯一實有的存在。

康澀琪不在家，她循著鈴聲來到康澀琪的房間，黑白色調為底的房間裡有一台黑膠唱片機，鈴聲來源就在那裡。

她不知道自己睡了多久，疲憊的身體還是很沉，她下意識替康澀琪接起電話，也沒看清楚來電者是誰，只聽見電話那頭劈頭就是一陣大吼：「呀！康澀琪妳這個臭丫頭！今天不來上課怎麼不說？之前已經翹了五天的課了，雕塑課的期末作業快點交，老師問我妳的進度怎樣了，我說妳之前還跟我說要用水泥當創作材料，好了不說了，總之快點回來！」

裴柱現連一聲「喂」都來不及說，電話掛斷後的餘音已然成為最後的回應。她怔然站在康澀琪的房間裡，旁邊就是梳妝鏡，她握著康澀琪的手機，從梳妝鏡裡瞥見後方一面方格鐵架，鐵架上掛了幾張康永錫當時用來威脅她的照片，她在照片裡沒有靈魂，任人擺布，唯一自主的是她中指上的那枚戒指，康澀琪送的，她到現在都還是很喜歡，只可惜再也要不回來了。

The End.


End file.
